


The Fundy Incident (deleted scene)

by Anonymous



Series: on a loser's game [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Caught, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Poor Floris | Fundy, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, There's A Tag For That, mentioned DNF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There's a reason Fundy doesn't stay with Wilbur and George when he visits and, if you ask, he won't tell you. If you ask George or Wilbur, they won't tell you either. This is why....this is a deleted scene from 'maybe a thief stole your heart', because it was a little too spicy for a Teen rating. you gotta read that first or you'll be kinda confused. or don't. i'm not your mom.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Series: on a loser's game [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175141
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131
Collections: Anonymous





	The Fundy Incident (deleted scene)

**Author's Note:**

> (Anonymous Creator takes a deep sigh) ok i actually had this partially done before i posted the first story, but then it got scrapped. a few people expressed interest in the Fundy Incident, so i tried to turn it into something to add more narrative weight to the original story. then fundy got in his first scandal 🧡 and i decided to wait until the dust settled a bit to post this. 
> 
> anyway, this is the most spice you will EVER get from me. i still think this is pretty funny and don't take it too seriously. the threat still stands that if any one of you figure out who i am, this fic gets sent to the shadow realm.

Once travel restrictions had eased up a bit, the Europeans of the Minecraft Youtuber scene had planned another meetup. Nothing big, but it did mean that Fundy needed a place to stay while visiting.

Wilbur, of course, offered to let Fundy stay with them. An offer that George said was a terrible idea. Not because he didn’t like Fundy, he did, but Fundy didn’t know about them and George wasn’t completely keen on the idea of hiding their relationship in their own apartment.

Still, the offer was made and Fundy came to stay with them for a few days. He would sleep on their couch while George slept in his own bed that he never used.

He didn’t sleep well the first, second, or third night, having grown so accustomed to sleeping next to Wilbur. George could tell that Wilbur didn’t fare much better, considering they were both a little irritable in the mornings. It didn’t help that they couldn’t really show regular affection without having to tell Fundy everything.

It was on the fourth night that George decided he couldn’t handle it anymore. He had been attempting to sleep in his bed, but, even at 2AM, sleep kept evading him. He knew what he needed, but… the risk was too high.

He decided he didn’t care.

Quietly opening his bedroom door, George snuck out into the hall. He tip-toed past the living room where Fundy was dead asleep. He stepped on one floorboard that creaked and George cringed, staring at Fundy to make sure the noise hadn’t woken him up.

Finally getting to their bedroom door, George crept the door open to see Wilbur awake in bed, playing on his phone.

“What’s wrong?” Wilbur whispered, sitting up.

George shook his head, carefully closing the door behind him before sitting on the bed. Now that he was here, he was a little embarrassed to admit how much he needed Wilbur to fall asleep. He kept his eyes trained on his hands, “I just missed you.”

“Hey,” Wilbur used his hand to gently tilt George’s head to face him, “I missed you too.”

George’s heart melted at the Wilbur’s soft smile that was intended for him and only him. He just couldn’t help himself from leaning in and capturing that smile with his lips.

And, god, it really had been far too long since they last kissed.

George swiped his tongue over Wilbur’s bottom lip and Wilbur immediately let him in.

Wilbur let out a low noise before pulling George into his lap.

With a small gasp, George could feel just how much Wilbur missed him. Against his better judgement, he grinded his hips down causing both of them let out out quiet groans.

In a brief moment of clarity, George pulled away from Wilbur, a string of saliva still connecting them, “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Well,” Wilbur said in a tone of voice that promised nothing but trouble, “As long as you’re quiet, we shouldn’t have a problem.”

George’s face burned, “You are just as loud as I am.”

In retaliation, Wilbur suddenly latched onto the junction of George’s neck and collarbone.

George bit his lip to keep from making noise, but muted whine still escaped as Wilbur sunk his teeth into his skin.

Wilbur pulled back, looking satisfied with the bright red mark that had formed, “You were saying?”

Glaring, George resigned himself to the fate of wearing a hoodie tomorrow. Then he got an idea that sparked a mischievous glint in his eyes, “Two can play at that game.”

After gently pushing Wilbur back, George shifted them so that he was positioned in-between Wilbur’s legs. Never before had he been so grateful his boyfriend slept in his boxers.

George kissed up the inside of Wilbur’s thigh, smiling against his skin as he heard the hitch in breath. He gave attention everywhere except where Wilbur wanted it most. When he heard the small whimper escape Wilbur’s mouth, George bit down on the spot, leaving his own red mark behind.

Wilbur let out half of a shameless moan before covering his mouth hastily to muffle the rest of the sound. He sat up, disrupting their position a bit. His eyes were wide as he let out an embarrassed whisper, “You made your point.”

“Have I?” George leaned in closer and let his hand drift down until it was cupping the front of Wibur’s boxers. He then applied just the slightest bit of pressure. He never took his eyes off of Wilbur’s face as he contorted his features to keep from vocalizing anything.

Letting out a shaky breath, Wilbur leveled his eyes with George, “Yes, you have, now please…”

It was rare that George saw Wilbur completely fall apart like this, but every time was just as beautiful as the first.

“‘Please’ what?” George grinned and pressed down just a little bit further, not quite giving Wilbur the friction he needed. He was having fun with the fact Wilbur was completely under his control.

“God…” Wilbur shuddered while looking away, “Please just touch me already.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” George eagerly obliged by the request.

When George had walked into the bedroom that night, he had fully intended to slip out early in the morning to go back to his room. You know, to not alert Fundy.

That didn’t exactly go according to plan.

George had overslept and it was closer to 10AM by the time he had fully woken up. It was still the best sleep he’d had in days, because he finally had Wilbur back by his side.

It was so tempting to just snuggle back into Wilbur’s arms and go back to sleep.

The knock at the door prevented that.

Both Wilbur and George sat up and looked at each other, slightly panicking.

“Is it safe for me to come in?” Fundy’s voice rang through the door.

George buried his face in his hands. He knew the jig was up.

One glance at Wilbur showed that he had the same idea.

Wilbur called back, “Give me a second.”

George tossed Wilbur his pajama shirt while he fumbled to put on his pajama pants from the night before.

“Okay,” Wilbur announced once they had deemed themselves presentable enough.

Fundy entered the room, looking a bit uncomfortable, “I… uh… where do you keep your bowls?”

“Top shelf of the cabinet right of the stove,” George informed, his voice tight from the pure mortification of the situation. He was sure that if he could see it, his face would have been completely red.

Fundy’s eyes shifted between Wilbur and George before nodding stiffly, “Thanks.”

He left the room without another word.

The second he was gone, George let his head fall into Wilbur’s chest, “This is your fault.”

“My fault?” Wilbur said incredulously, “You’re the one who came in here last night.”

“You invited him.”

“…Point.”

They lapsed into an uncertain silence.

George sighed before mumbling into Wilbur’s shirt, “I shouldn’t need you as much as I do.”

“What was that?” The question didn’t sound teasing, so Wilbur probably just didn’t hear him.

Lifting his head up, but still not meeting Wilbur’s eyes, George spoke the admission again.

“Hey,” Wilbur prompted gently, “Look at me.”

Looking at Wilbur, George saw nothing but a soft, almost fond look on his face.

Wilbur gave a half smile, “I have never needed anyone as much as I need you,” he lightly traced over the dark bruise just above George’s collarbone that had formed overnight, “I hoped that would have been obvious by now.”

There was something about the way Wilbur said it that felt like the words went much deeper than the surface.

Like it was love.

Love.

George had always had a complicated relationship with love. He felt like the word ‘love’ was something that was just thrown around so easily these days and that the meaning of it felt like it less and less impactful.

But George still knew love.

He loved his mom. He loved his cat. He loved Dream at one point.

Admitting he used to love Dream was easy, because there was an ocean separating them and no need to directly confront feelings. They’d been best friends for years, it wasn’t surprising that George would be the one to hopelessly fall in love with the one person that knew him better than anyone else.

Wilbur was different. Despite living together, there was still a lot they didn’t know about each other. But George didn’t need to know superficial factoids about Wilbur to know who he was as a person. Wilbur was so thoughtful and such a closet romantic that George couldn’t help but be instantly enamored by him.

Everyday that passed George kept finding new reasons to care about Wilbur.

Sure, Wilbur wasn’t the best with cats, but the fact he tried so hard to get George’s cat to like him warmed his heart. Wilbur came to him whenever he had a new idea for a song. Even hearing Wilbur stumble through his works in process still felt like a private serenade meant just for George. Then there was the way Wilbur remembered dates albeit sometimes in a creepy way like when he sees someone do something embarrassing in public and then marks the date in his calendar, but he also remembered other, arguably more important dates like George’s mom’s birthday, something that even George forgot sometimes.

But was it love?

George was pretty sure Wilbur loved him, but was avoiding using the word to not scare George away. There would be moments where Wilbur would cut himself off and use a less overwhelming word.

In a way, George was grateful for it. As much as he wanted to hear Wilbur say what he really felt, George didn’t know if he could say it back.

Not yet at least.

All he knew is that his life was better with Wilbur in it and every moment by his side was happier. George needed Wilbur in his life right now and that was all that mattered.

George leaned forward to give Wilbur a peck on the lips before pulling back with a small smile, “Everything will be okay. We’ll just explain the situation to Fundy, even if it’s a bit awkward.”

Wilbur kissed George again, taking his time, “I know.”

Awkward was an understatement to say the least.

Sitting at their table with Fundy, all of them just silently eating their bowls of cereal. Every so often, one of them would look at another person. Fundy, looking between Wilbur and George, as if expecting them to say something first. Wilbur and George looking between each other asif trying to decide which one of them would say something first.

“So…” Fundy broke the silence, discomfited, “You guys are dating, huh?”

Wilbur and George exchanged a last glance before Wilbur seemed to realize that he would have to be the one to say something, “Yeah. We are.”

Fundy sighed, “Look I’m sorry—“

George shook his head and cut him off, “No, we’re sorry. It was irresponsible of us to put you in such a weird situation.”

“Yeah,” Fundy nodded, some tension visibly leaving his body, “But I also don’t want you guys to think that I don’t support you guys. I do. It’s just really fucking weird to wake up in the middle of the night to the sound of two of my friends… y’know… when I didn’t even know they were together to begin with.”

Cringing, George realized how bad that sounded out loud, “Which, again, we’re sorry for,” he elbowed Wilbur.

“We are sorry,” Wilbur said genuinely, even if he was prompted, “We’re also sorry for not telling you to begin with.”

George nodded, “That too. You deserved to know before accepting Wilbur’s offer to stay here. Which,” He looked at Wilbur with mild glare, “I said was a bad idea to begin with.”

“Okay, I get it, it’s mostly my fault,” Wilbur grumbled.

Fundy let out a soft chuckle, “You guys are kind of cute when you’re not mentally scarring me.”

Burying his face in his hands, George groaned and wallowed in his mortification.

Wilbur let out a small laugh, “Thanks. Is there anything we can do to make it up to you?”

“Yeah.”

George lifted his head up, kind of surprised, “Really? What is it?”

“Can we agree to never talk about this ever again?” Fundy still looked a little bit uncomfortable, but he offered a small smile.

Wilbur and George looked at each other, considering the olive branch. Wilbur shrugged.

George nodded, “Yeah, we can do that.”

Fundy let out a sigh of what looked like relief, “Good. Now who else knows about this?”

“Uhh…” George started to count off on his fingers, “There’s David.”

Wilbur cut in with number two, “Phil.”

“Niki and Rhianna,” Geroge put a third and fourth finger up.

“Schlatt… then Quackity,” That was six people.

George put up fingers seven and eight, “Tubbo and Tommy,” He looked at Fundy, “And then you. So, nine people,” He glanced back at Wilbur, “Am I missing anyone?”

Wilbur shook his head, “That’s everyone.”

Fundy seemed like he was processing that information for a moment before a disbelieving look landed on his face, “You haven’t told Dream yet?”

George really should have seen that coming.

Wilbur just sighed, “It’s complicated, alright? We’re gonna tell him soon.”

Nodding understandingly, Fundy backed off the topic, “Doesn’t matter anyway. Can we talk about something else now? Like the stream we’re supposed to do today?”

George was grateful for the shift in conversation. His mind was stuck on Wilbur’s wording of ‘soon’. It was true, but at the same time George still didn’t know if he was ready to face the person he would have once freely given his heart to.

To do that would be finally admitting to himself that it was really over. That chapter in his life would be over. George didn’t even like Dream that way anymore, but the idea of closure scared him a little.

Closure meant finally extinguishing the last spec of affection that George assumed would have always remained for Dream.

But then George looked at Wilbur as he chatted with Fundy about the stream later. He smiled to himself over the pure excitement that was on Wilbur’s face. Wilbur really never looked better than he did when he was talking about something he loved doing, like streaming or music. George could listen to him for hours when he was like this.

His heart just felt so full and warm at the sight. No one, not even Dream, had ever made him react like this over something so seemingly mundane. George realized with a start that he had never felt this way about anyone before.

Huh.

Maybe he was ready for closure after all.

**Author's Note:**

> unfortunately, i am working on something new. i know i said i wouldn't, but inspiration comes from strange places. 
> 
> look forward to a very specific Las Vegas x Rockstar AU that is a cross between Starstruck and the Shot At The Night by The Killers music video. 
> 
> idk when it'll be done; i only write fanfiction late at night when i care less about how fucking stupid it is to write fanfiction about block men.


End file.
